Flower Girl
by Legit Lover
Summary: Fallen is the Flower Girl Fallen is the way she loved, And the beginning of her bruises and cuts. Yet, she stood, Dusting her dirtied light blue gown with her small hands. She walked in the aisle, Recovering... Using the flower petals to cover their damp eyes.
1. Introduction

Hi, this is **Laqui Storm** , the author of this fanfiction.

And nevermind my first fanfiction. That fanfic was trashy, although the draft I saved years ago (approximately 2 years), chapter five, was pretty good. But nevermind that.

As what you may or may not know, I'm just a fanfiction reader/writer/fangirl, who possessed a twisted mind which allowed me to separate my personalities through original OCs. They may not be like me, but they each are a part of me.

Back to the fanfiction. Yes, I'm a cruel writer who makes her future readers to debate whether they would support the NaLu ship or content their love for Natsu (I know there are Nastu Dragneel fangirls out there!).

This will take place after the manga. That means after the Alvarez Arc. This fanfiction contains spoilers. This is completely based on manga. You have been warned. Please don't read this before finishing the series.

[I still can't believe it's finished! Only GaLe trully saled. And Hiro Mashima didn't show Aquarius's location! I mean, that should show up because Aquarius is important to Lucy and Lucy is the protagonist in the anime. (Female protagonist, but she's still the MAIN protagonist. The story started about Lucy going to Fairy Tail, and only her thoughts about the guild were mentioned.)]

I told you. Spoilers. I just can't help but state my opinions in this fanfiction.

Now going back again on track.

The fanfiction will be focused on my childish OC, Jaqluine Reed. She's a Plant Mage, much focused on flowers. Especially Dhalias. She loves them. But there's also a hidden past she never thought about. She's quite stupid when it comes to love. She'll like only a person for a few months then it's gone.

And me being kind also, remember the mission the Natsu Team will take just at the end of the manga? I'll make it super important! Also, I'll give the exceeds lots of appearances. I'll also add the Grand Magic Games!

I really hope you'll find this fanfiction very nice.

And another warning; English is not my mothertongue, so you know the drill. Just PM me if you saw any grammatical error. (Everytime I think about 'grammatical error' I always remember 'Dramatical Murder' XD).

So... Goodbye!


	2. Chapter I: Fallen

I felt the sun rays hovering over me as someone opened the windows. The light was never my enemy, but the unique smell of the flower bewitched my senses. They kept on telling me to go back to sleep.

"Jac! Wake up. Rise amd Shine!"

Lucy-san said as she pulled the warm comforter from the body. Even though I used some of my magic overnight to warm me using large leaves, it was still cold.

"Jac, please stop using my flowers to warm yourself up. You made a mess last night."

Lucy-san was right. I was trying to control the direction of the leaves' growth near her window without looking at it, but it seems I toppled over some things.

I reverted back the leaves back to their original state, but didn't forget to make the plants healthy again. Squinting my eyes, I sat up and searched for my denim jacket and put it on swiftly. Once I got up, I fixed the bed and and saw Lucy-san already cooking breakfast. It was bacon and eggs for her, and I was given the same. I slightly cringed, but I'm not in the right place to complain. Lucy-san seemed to notice my cringing face and got worried.

"What's wrong? Don't you like my cooking?" She asked.

I shook my head a 'no'. I don't want to bother her and request to have natural dried mango chips and some blueberry juice, even though I've been craving for some. Lu-nee started to think and came up with a realization. "Are you a vegan?" She asked. I just smiled warily. "A little, but yes, Lucy-san." I answered. Lucy-san blushed a little by just hearing me being polite, and I smiled a little. _'Lucy-san is cute when she blushes'_.

"Don't worry! I-I'll just replace your food." She was about to get my plate, but I stopped her hand. "No, thank you. I can eat this. At least this is not caviar." I jokingly said and slowly bit the bacon. It tasted quite good. It's been a while since I ate meat. As I ate my breakfast, I can't help but daydream again about what happened to me about a week ago.

For some reason, I suddenly disappeared, and was trapped inside a crystal. As I was in that crystal. I began to wonder why am I in there. It was cold, I can't breath, yet I remained alive. Suddenly, a woman's voice started to overcome my mind, giving me motivation to go out of the crystal. As I crash my hand outside the crustal, hearing its broken shining pieces shatter and twinkle against the ground, it suddenly began to crack, and I fell, along with the other 7 strangers.

When we landed (I landed on solid ground, butt-first, but I made it alive.) the audience, started to celebrate. They cheered, and cried in joy. Smiles were etched on their faces. I looked farther around me to see destruction. Some of the buildings were destroyed. Broken concrete everywhere. _'Did war began?'_ I thought, and I looked behind me to see the audience look at me in confusion, and I started to sweat. _'Should I say something?'_.

"Woah! Another dragon slayer?!" A pink haired guy with a white scarf with a dragonscale-like texture said as fire spewed from his mouth as he spoke. I looked at him in curiosity, but I suddenly laughed my heart out, receiving weird looks from everyone around me. I wiped away a single tear from he corner of my eye and regained my composure. "You just puked fire! Hahahah!" I laughed once more. The guy got pissed off a bit. "I don't!" He objected. The audience started to laugh, and I laughed, too. Their presence is warm. I never felt this feeling since... forever.

Suddenly, a naked guy with a cross pendant gave a smug look at TPB (means 'The Pink Boy'. I can't help it, the hair just really stands out. A very unique color). "I can't help but agree with a stranger, Natsu." He said. 'Oh. So TPB's name is Natsu.' I started to think of the meaning behind his name as he started to quarrel with NG (means 'Naked Guy').

"What's that supposed to mean, huh, Ice Prick?!"

"How about you think about it with your damned charcoal brain?"

"You wanna go, stripper?!"

"You wanna go, flame brain??"

I could feel the sparks being triggered by their eyes. It was scary, but the others seemed to not mind at all. I looked at my left and saw a blonde lady with chocolate brown eyes and... a very large chest. My social anxiety kicked in, I felt too vulnerable to ask her, yet my finger seemed to tap her by the hip and she looked me. I gulped hard, and smiled nervously. "Miss, shouldn't we stop them? Why don't the others seem to mind?" I asked.

She smiled warily. "It's okay. It happens everytime. Oh, I'm Lucy! What's your name?" She asked me as she squat down, meeting the height of my sitting figure. It took me a few seconds to answer. "I-It's Jaqluine." I didn't say my last name. It just didn't feel right. She hummed in understanding. I looked back at the two and saw them fighting, giving blows even if either of them was injured.

Oh right, what happened?

"What happened?" I mumbled to myself, but it seemed that a little lady with blue hair heard me. What's with the hair color? And why should I even question it? **I have short dark blue hair with neon green highlights, and emerald green eyes**.

The blue-haired girl seemed stunned. _'Did I say something wrong?'_. "You didn't know?" She asked. I just shook my head. _'Hey, I was sleeping the whole time in the forest! I remembered. I hibernated for a month. It was for my magic power to replenish. I fought my rival. I don't remember who that is, but I know we were fighting over something, but what?'_

"Master, come over here quick!" She called, and I expected to see someone large and intimidating, but it was an short old man. He was being carried by a tall blond man with gold piercing eyes. He was injured, just like the others. Why is the old man called 'master'? Don't tell me-

"It's okay. We won't hurt you. What's your name?" He spoke sternly, but I heard a tint of pain in his voice. "Jaqluine Reed, sir." I answered. "Relax. We're the Fairy Tail guild! We're mages!" He said. The blue-haired girl went closer to the old man. "Master, she doesn't remember what happened, even the reason why she fell out of the sky along with the dragon slayers." She informed.

What are dragon slayers? Maybe a mage that has the capability to slay a dragon. Wait, isn't that bad?! If I fell out of that sky, does that mean I'm one of them, too? But I'm a Flower Mage! "But I'm a Flower Mage." I repeated my thoughts. The old man bowed down, and thought about the situation, while I took the time to look around and see the unknown faces around me.

There's Natsu-san, Lucy-san, the blue-haired girl, another big-chested blue-haired girl, NG, a big guy with long black hair with lots of piercings, 2 women with white hair, a dark-skinned man with white hair (which didn't make any sense at all), a guy with green hair, 2 big-chested brunettes, although one's hair is a lighter shade than the other, a blue-haired girl adolescent, a green-haired woman and dark haired man with guns, a big-chested redhead, and some others.

Natsu was cute though. He has pink hair, lols.

And did the master say they're a guild? I haven't entered a guild before. "M-may..." the others looked at me. I gulped. He might refuse. Maybe he doesn't take strangers lightly. "M-May I... join y-your guild...?" I asked. He stared at me for a moment, then flashed a grin. "Sure, you can join!"

"But master, our guild is damaged again." The lady with white hair and straight bangs said. The old man gave a shocked expression and started complaining about the repairs going to be made. "Maybe I can help!" I volunteered, hoping it wouldn't be that bad. It couldn't be, right?

But it was that bad.

I also helped with healing the injured. I was with Wendy-san, the blue-haired adolescent. I found out she's a Sky Dragon Slayer. Natsu-san's a Fire Dragon Slayer. He corrected me and said he's a Fire-Lightning Dragon Slayer, but I didn't believe him.

I don't think it's possible.

I used my magic powers for the guild to help lifting supplies. I just used the little grass sprouting from different places and made them grow long and controlled them.

"Jac! Your bacon is falling off!"

Lucy-san caught my bacon with her fork. It seemed I stopped whatever I was doing when I daydreamed. She places my bacon on my plate and I stabbed it with my fork and ate it, slightly cringing on the way I stabbed it. It looked like I murdered a pig! The Irony. I'm a Flower Mage who prefers to eat plants that meat.

I finished my breakfast and insisted to wash the dishes with Lucy-san, but I hurried a bit because we still have to add the finishing touches for our guild. After I washed the dishes, I went to get my sandals. Without Lucy-san looking over the kitchen, I grabbed one of the beautiful kitchen knives from the knife holder and put it inside the back of my denim jacket, along with the other knives I collected from my adventures before I fought my nemesis and hibernated. It seemed that I lost my least favorite knife, my bread knife.

As I put my sandals on, I made sure the blade in the soles of my sandals is still working, and sharp, and checked the pocket of my beige shorts of my pocket knife. Yep, I have a lot of knives. Overall in my body, I think I have... 10 knives. Yep. There's something you wouldn't want to know about me.

I turned off all the lights in Lucy-san's apartment and went outside, since she told me to go ahead of her. And I arrived, standing still while nobody noticed me. I began to admire the small details on the building. The structure, the color scheme, the exterior design, and my eyes trailed along the guild insignia's flag hanging just above the doors. "Jaqluine-san! You're here already! Look, the guild's almost finished!" Wendy ran to me. She was holding a tray of snacks, which I assumed for the workers.

When the last part of the damage was fixed, finally everything was done. Although at the back of my mind, something isn't right. Like something was missing. I began to run around the guild and examined.

 _'There are too few plants!'_

"Please, stand back!" I went near the gate leading to the guild and placed my feet near be gate pillars. And there I used my magic.

I focused a little bit and felt my magic flowing from my heart to my limbs. My fingertips glowed neon green, my eyes stung a little bit to the exposure of light. As soon as I places my fingertips on the ground, ferns started to grow low, then grass sprouted evenly around the guild. Few mosses climbed and hugged the walls, and bushes grew up and bloomed different colored flowers. The tree stump behind the guild was revived and grew ingo a sakura tree, some of the petals flowed along the wind.

I let go of the ground, and panted slightly, and stared at my work. A was satisfied before I realized something. 'What the heck did I do?! I'm just a commoner, a stranger, then I suddenly pop out and design the whole guild without the others' permission. "I-I'm sorry! I'll revert it back!" I rambled and was about to put everything back to normal but-

"No, don't! Everything's beautiful! You did a splendid job, Jaqluine-san!" Mirajane-san patted my head. Most of the guild members were proud of my work, except for Gajeel-san and Laxus-san. The others didn't mind, but most liked it. But I felt guilty still. Lucy ran and arrived behind me, panting. She was about to ask something but stared at the guild. "Wow, you did this, Jac?" She asked, and I just nodded. "Hey, am I allowed to call you Lu-nee?" I asked. She has been calling me Jac but I haven't calling her by a nickname.

She blushed but agreed otherwise. Mirajane walked to me with a stamp of the Fairy Tail Guild Insignia. My eyes widened. "Am I really going to have one like you guys?!" I asked excitedly. I noticed days ago Lu-nee has a pink one on the back of her right hand, Natsu-san has a red one on his right shoulder. Gray-san has a black one on his chest. Juvia-san has a dark blue one on her left thigh. I haven't thought about the color for mine!

"Yes. Then you'll be officially a Fairy Tail Mage. What color do you want it to be?" She asked. I thought about it for a bit. I just couldn't choose between dark brown and light pink. "Oh, we just had an update. You could have 2 colors if you want. You're a lucky girl, Jaqluine-san" she added.

Well, that answered my question.

"Then can I have dark brown and light pink stripes? On the left side of my stomach!" I said and raised my blouse slightly. Some men began to sneak a peak, but I instantly used my magic to grow leaves in front of their eyes. Mirajane-san stamped on that spot, and it felt a little ticklish, but when she released the stamp, I was in awe. It was exactly how I wanted it to be. 'The color of the sakura tree...'. The guild master, Makarov-san, who was in a wheelchair, spoke.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail, Jaqluine Reed!"


	3. Author's Note 1

I know it's early, like I only posted 1 chapter, but I'm sorry. I can onky update very slowly only, but I'll make sure that I will update atkeast 5 chapters at a time!

I'm an unfortunate person. It's been more than a year since I didn't have internet connection (I mean continuously). But I could connect sometimes, if I really need it, for school per say.

I also have to download the manga chapters of the Alvarez Arc, ya know, for reference. And I have to watch the last season, too, since the anime won't entirely follow the manga. (Ex: in the manga, Gray smokes, but stops eventually, until after the Tartaros Arc where the guild got disband, but he stops again. In the anime, he never smoked) but maybe not since it would take too long!

I'm so sorry!!!

Welp, Peace out!

Watch out for the tsunamis, everyone!

\- Laqui Storm


End file.
